


Fallen For You.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Soft one shot, hosie one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope visits Josie after the Dark Josie incident.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Scripts/Screenplay/Screenwriting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fallen For You.

Hosie's first kiss

INT. - Night

Hope Mikaelson knocks on the Saltzman Twins' dorm room.

Lizzie Saltzman opens it.

Lizzie:

Hey Hope, what brings you by?

Hope:

I wanted to check on how you guys are doing.

Lizzie:

And by that, you mean you want to check in on my dear sister.

Hope:

Yeah, sort of.

Hope chuckles a little bit.

Lizzie turns her head to her sister, who's sitting on the bed, tired.

Lizzie:

Jo, are you up for any visitors tonight?

Josie:

Yeah, it's fine.

Hope enters the twins room and the two awkwardly wave at each other.

Hope:

Lizzie, can you...give us a sec?

Lizzie:

Oh, yeah, sure, I'll get some water.

Lizzie leaves the room, leaving the two girls in awkward silence.

Hope:

How are you?

Josie:

Tired, I feel defeated..But I'm glad you're okay.

Hope:

I'm sorry.

Hope takes a seat across from Josie on her bed.

Hope:

Other than that, are you okay?

Josie:

I will be. Things always go back to how they were, don't they?

Hope:

Yeah, I guess you're right about that.

There's a moment of silence.

Hope and Josie:

I'm sorry.

They both laugh.

Hope:

Sorry, you go first.

Josie:

I'm sorry, Hope. I don't know what got into me.

Hope:

You have nothing to be sorry for. Clarke took advantage of you. You're no longer dark and that's all that matters.

Josie:

Did all of this really start because of some boy?

Hope throws her head back slightly and laughs. Nodding.

Hope:

Yeah, I guess it did.

Josie:

Can we promise not to let another boy get between us?

Hope:

I promise, no matter who the boy is, I will not let them get between us.

Josie grabs Hope's hand.

Josie:

I promise that too.

Hope:

Josie, can I kiss you?

Josie:

What?

Hope:

Can...Can I kiss you?

Josie:

You want to kiss me?

Hope blushes and sheepishly nods.

Hope:

More than anything. And don't pretend you didn't want to kiss me either

Hope smirks as Josie blushes and rolls her eyes.

Josie:

Are you asking for my consent?

Hope:

Yes, that's _exactly_ what I'm doing.

Josie:

Yes, you can kiss me.

Hope leans in and their lips hover for a second. The silence is almost deadly, Hope leans in and their lips touch. It's soft and sweet. Josie takes it in and realizes she's been dreaming of this day since she was 13 years old.

Hope pulls back.

Josie:

So, that happened.

Hope:

Yeah, it did.

Josie:

Why did you want to kiss me?

Hope:

Isn't it obvious I'm in love with you?

Josie:

You are? What about Landon?

Hope:

I loved Landon and I'm sure a part of me always will in some way, but he and I.. I don't feel the same way anymore.

Josie:

So does that mean you've fallen in love with me?

Hope nods.

Hope:

I've been crushing on you since I was 14.

Josie:

You have?

Hope:

I just never had the courage to tell you.

Josie:

I'm in love with you too.

Hope:

You are?

Josie:

Yes.

Hope:

So, If I asked you to kiss me again, what would you say?

Josie:

I'd say yes.

Hope leans in and their lips touch again, electricity courses through their veins.


End file.
